


Moondust

by Wishstydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishstydia/pseuds/Wishstydia
Summary: Stiles is shunned after killing Allison with his Nogitsune powers and Lydia is forced to shove her feelings for him down because of her friends. Lydia is stuck between a rock and a hard place to fight her feelings down her throat like car sickness. She can't betray her friends because they are the only family she has but, how can she ignore the love of her live and act like she hates him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and trust me I am NOOOO english major I'm still in high school but i've always had a passion for writing. If you see any mistakes or any constructive criticism please let me know. I'm going to try to make this sort of long but my chapters may only be 900 words because I'm new to writing long chapters' so please bare with me.

Prologue:  
In the distance I hear the sound of a sword cutting through bones and skin. It sounds almost like an onomatopoeia as if it's just a CLINK or SLASH. It is just so unreal it feels like a joke or a dream. I can't put my finger on who it is quite yet as there is a lot of people around in the fight and that is when I hear Scott crying. I immediately know that Scott would only cry out for Allison. I can feel her presence as my heart breaks for the only true friend I have ever had.

I think of all the terrible double dates we have been on, the few good ones, the endless late nights rambling about random things that pop in our heads and die of laughter at how stupid we sound, the shopping trips we took to the mall and the road trips. My mind doesn't once wander to all the bad things we have been through together even though it is what has kept us so close. Now one of those terrible things is what has brought us farther apart than I ever thought was possible. I can not even fathom that within a few moments she will be taken away from Scott and me, from everyone that she has ever put a smile on there face because of her contagious laughter and smile. My minds wanders around for what seems like ages until I can't think of anything else to say or think besides the fact that my best friend is dying.

I can feel Allison die in my bones as if the world has ended. I scream and cry in sobs, uncontrollably as my body falls and hits the ground with a loud thump. As I raise my head to attempt to get up and run to Scott I realize that my friends are going to blame one person and one person only.

"Stiles," I whimper as my heart falls quickly to my feet. "Oh god no, no I can't lose Allison and Stiles the two.. people I... love... in the world," I choke out the words as I finally admit the feelings that I have been keeping locked in a box inside another box in the deepest part of my soul.

As I scrounge around for the strength to let me stand, I hear and feel the vibrations of Allison's last breath and her hand hit the ground. "NO," I cry out, "ALLISON," all I can do is scream her name as I feel the banshee in me carry out the scream and shake the tunnel with the strong vibration. I don't know how long I sit and cry. All I know is I can hear people outside move and leave as there cries trail of like the wind. I sit there and cry and that's when I see him. He turns the corner weak trying to hold himself up crying. "Lyds I found you I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you too, I-I-II killed Allison," Stiles cries out in sobs as he slides down the wall in a puddle of tears.

"My powers were out of my control it was like the Oni made the dark spirit stronger," Stiles chokes on his words and puts his head on Lydia's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry," he repeats over and over again until his voice and body can't take it any longer and he collapses in heaves off strong sobs. He cries so much that he starts to gag. I reach out and rub his back as he pukes on the sidewalk beside himself getting it all over the side of his jeans. 

"Stiles, I'm ok," I say my voice cracking as I watch how upset he is. 

"I'm ok and so are you, you are ok you will be ok listen to me and understand that please."

I look at him with anger, sadness and any other emotion that is flowing in my veins. Red, hot blood that is coursing through my veins along with my emotion, as blood pours on the pavement slowly out of Allison's limp and lifeless body. I lean over on Stiles shoulder and let out a sob. 

"She's dead she really is," I cry and cry some more as Stiles lightly runs his finger through my strawberry blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Scott, Lydia, everyone I let... I let everyone down," Stiles mutters in a low breath as he continues to stroke my hair and cry.

I know what is going to happen the pack is going to shun Stiles and I will have to make a choice. I get out of Stiles grip and stand up. 

"You know what you did let everyone down," I choke on the last words as I choose the pack over him. 

I run away tears heavy in my eyes and shaking. 

"I'm so sorry Stiles I'm so sorry."

I shake as I say it through hot tears streaming down my face. I don't turn back, I just run. Even when I can't even see because of all the tears I keep going and going and going. Then I scream so loud it almost hurts my throat even though that is considered my power. I continue to scream louder and louder until I shatter the street lights and watch as the sparks come down like fireworks on the fourth of July. I look up and watch them fall and along with them I fall and collapse on the pavement in heaving sobs. 

"No, no, no, no this isn't happening it can't be," I cry out into the now dark street. 

I don't even notice when the rain starts to drizzle because of all of my own tears. I just cry as the rain starts falling heavier. 

After about twenty minutes of me sitting in the rain and I can't stand the cold any longer, so I make my way home crying.

I decide right then and there I won't be able to face anyone for the next few weeks so I get in my car and drive to my families beach house to finish out the school year.


	2. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody probably reads this but I don't wanna spoil lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter :) I don't know if yall like this but I am having a lot of fun with it and btw I know this was the shortest and most lame chapter ever in history but I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger.

6 months later:  
I slowly look up at the road to see that I am finally going back to beacon hills the place where all my friends are besides my best friend. A tear rolls down my cheek and the boy I love that hates me. I look at the horizon through the passing trees and wonder if Stiles ever came back into the pack if Kira and Malia are still dating I wonder all over the place until I start crying. 

"Lyds are you ok," my mom says concerned.

"I told you we didn't have to come back." 

"Just please stop it mom please I'm fine," I look at her tears heavy in my eyes.

"Ok sweetie," my mom says averting her eyes back to the road from the rear view mirror.

I roll my eyes and turn my head to the window. I watch as the trees turn into buildings into streets that are so familiar but so different at the same time until we reach my house that I have lived in for so many years and have never wanted to leave until now. 

I slowly get out of the car as if it hurts and walk up to the door and creep open the door to my still fully furnished two story house.

"Home sweet home," I say sighing lightly.

As much as I missed being home I just don't know how well I'm going to deal staying away from the love of my life the one thing that can make me truly happy without having to plaster that fake smile across my face. I have not even thought about dating since Stiles. My heart chokes as I say his name for the first time in months. I slowly walk up the winding staircase to my vibrant purple room that I feel so attached but so far away from. I slowly unpack my things changing out my cute summer clothes for my school clothes in my closet. That is when it hits me.

"School, how am I supposed to get through school without Allison, Scott and Stiles by my side while Malia and Kira were probably fingering each other in the bathroom," I say quietly say to myself smiling at the memory of Malia and Kira coming back to class telling Allison and me the details of how scandalous they were as we would cover our ears trying to get them to stop talking .

" I mean Scott and I are close but I won't have my best friend with me," I mumble the weight getting to heavy as I slide down the wall.

I feel my chest get tight as the feeling slowly travels up my throat until I can't take it anymore and I sob letting out any more hatred I have for my life right now. My breathing picks up its pace as my whole body goes weak and numb and I know it's happening I'm having a panic attack. I know the signs to well from when Stiles had them. I cry and shake and try to catch my breath for what feels like ages when there is a knock on my door. 

"y.dcv.s," I say attempting to say yes but turns into a jumble of words

I look up as I watch the door slowly creep open to a person that I never thought I'd see again, "Alli," I stare at her with full on shock and almost horror as I feel my body go cold then I faint.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the prologue. I know that it wasn't that long but like i said it was just the prologue and I tried to give heavy detail. I really hate though how it was really detailed into the last few sentences but I couldn't think of anything else to go into heavy detail. Hope you enjoyed please give feedback :)


End file.
